Just Friends'
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Rodney and John discuss Jack and Daniel and the relationships that seem to be universal. McShep, JackDaniel implied though not really a crossover.


Summary – Rodney and John discuss Jack and Daniel and the relationships that seem to be universal. McShep, Jack/Daniel implied though not really a crossover.

Rating – PG

Disclaimer – I don't own either the characters of Atlantis or SG1, their creators do.

**Just Friends**

"Seriously?" John's eyes were wide. "He called him by a pet name and hugged him in the middle of the gateroom?"

Rodney snorted, "That's nothing! There's the fact that he's hated every single person, male or female, who's ever shown the _slightest_ interest in Daniel…" He trailed off, frowning, "Well, except for Sha're but-"

"And nobody minds!" John sounded more than a little incredulous. "Nobody cares at all?"

Rodney exhaled, exasperated. "Everyone on base works for the _Stargate_ _Programme_," he enunciated carefully. "Do you honestly think that even the American government would send people who were that closed minded through the gate? The screening process alone is impossibly detailed…" He broke off suddenly, looking worried. "I mean, you don't mind, do you? Because-"

John shook his head and waved a hand frustratedly. "Don't be ridiculous, I just can't believe…"

Rodney rolled his eyes, "well it's not like they make out in the supply closet or anything, no one on base knows for certain, it's just widely suspected and will almost certainly remain so until O'Neill retires. Or rather until Daniel retires, because there is no way that Jack's leaving him in the programme on his own."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"You know," John remarked eventually, "when I asked you to fill me in on the unofficial Stargate Programme this was not exactly what I had in mind."

Rodney turned to look at him curiously, "why did you wait so long to ask anyway?"

John shrugged, "guess I thought that now we're back in contact with them I should know what's happening."

Rodney nodded and there was silence again.

"Do you think they talk about us like this?"

John's question was so quiet that Rodney wasn't completely sure that he'd heard it.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think they talk about us like we talk about O'Neill and Jackson? I mean, if you came back from the dead I think I'd probably react the same way O'Neill did. We're just friends, maybe they are too…" He trailed off as Rodney shook his head.

"Trust me Colonel, I've seen them together they're not 'just friends'. I got to know Daniel quite well in Antarctica and I had dinner at their house when we were on leave. _Their_ house, not Jack's, not Daniel's, _theirs_."

John looked at him, eyes wide, probably from the lighter fluid disguised as alcohol they'd been drinking as they 'bonded'. "But we act the same way, everything you said about them I could see us doing, probably with a lot more sarcasm but still…"

Rodney watched him, eyes carefully blank as John frowned his way through this new development.

"Rodney?"

"Goodnight Colonel." And before John could protest Rodney was on his feet.

"Rodney!"

"Goodnight Colonel."

"No, no I don't think so." John was grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving away and Rodney turned, worried and annoyed.

"Let go Colonel."

"No." John insisted.

"Colonel…"

"Rodney…"

"Colonel!"

"Chaya!"

Rodney froze, "what?" He growled the word out dangerously.

John ignored the warning tone to the voice. "Chaya, you hated her, instantaneously…"

Rodney was beginning to turn a dark red, "Allina, don't think I didn't see the way you looked at her Colonel."

The amazement in John's voice was growing, "the way you reacted after the siege."

"That's nothing," Rodney insisted. "How about the way you refused to leave the infirmary after the nanovirus or how you slept in my room after Gall and Abrams died or the things I know you're planning to do to Kolya because he dared to…"

John's eyes were shining with something Rodney couldn't quite identify as he broke in, "After that Wraith-bug killed me…"

Unwilling to hear anymore and unable to think of another way to shut him up Rodney kissed him. Carefully not examining any other motives he may have had for choosing this particular course of action

John fell silent gratifyingly quickly and he opened his mouth eagerly against the questioning prod of Rodney's tongue, allowing them both to lose themselves in the kiss.

When they pulled back they were both panting slightly and neither of them spoke for a long time.

"Hey," Rodney offered eventually, "maybe we're just friends."

John grinned suddenly. "Trust me Rodney, I've seen us together, we're not 'just friends'."


End file.
